The other Tales of Mobius
by Kimmy Psione
Summary: Side stories from the my fanfic "Mobius Stories". These are not cannon to "Mobius Stories" and are their own stand alone tales. Only the characters are the same.
1. Don't Open the Door!

This is a non-canon story. While the characters from "Mobius Stories" are the same the setting is much different. Events and relationships have been change simply to fit the feel of this story. Take this as a stand alone tale set in a different reality.

The Other Stories of Mobius:  
Don't Open the Door

It was early morning and Cream the rabbit was sitting at the living room table eating a bowl of cereal and coloring in one of her coloring books, feeling very good about herself. The day before her mother had told her that she had to leave for the weekend on a very important trip and since Cream was growing to be such a good, responsible girl she was going to leave the young rabbit to take care of the house while she was gone. At first the idea scared Cream a little. Her fear quickly turned to excitement though and now Cream was happy that her mother trusted her enough to take care of herself and the house. Vanilla had only left her with a few rules: Don't spoil her meals with snacks, go to bed before ten and not to open the door for anyone she didn't know. "Mommy must trust me a lot to let me stay home alone." She said aloud as she finished coloring the page she was on. "And I'll show her that I can be a good girl and do as I am told." Cream smiled brightly as she took the page from her book to hang it on the fridge.

"Hmmm..." Hummed a white cat with black hair tied in pig tails standing from outside Cream's home. "A little rabbit girl left home alone?" she said as she when back to the window to spy on Cream. "She looks really cute. I wonder if she could use someone to keep her company." As she spied on the girl she saw her stick her coloring onto the fridge with a magnet. As she moved out of the way the cat noticed that the rabbit had signed the page. "Cream? Heh, even her name is cute." She said ducking under the window sill just as Cream was about to look that way. "I might just have to add her to my collection. She will look lovely with that raccoon girl I got the other day." With that the cat crawled away from the window and headed to the door.

"Now what to do next?" Cream said to herself. "I bet I could find a puzzle to put together to pass the time." She headed to her room, but she only took a few steps before she heard a knock at the front door. "Who could that be?" The rabbit said to herself as she went to check. As she got up to the door she pulled up a step stool that she kept near the door and stood on it so she could look out the peek hole. Outside she saw a person she had never seen before. A white cat girl in a purple outfit. While she knew she shouldn't open the door she found no harm in asking who she was. "Hello" She said from the other side of the door. "May I ask who you are?" The cat smiled and replied. "My name is Kimmy. Your mother sent me to come and babysit you. I'm so sorry I took so long to get here." Cream pouted at the thought of her mother sending a babysitter. If she did that would mean she still didn't trust Cream enough to be home alone. Then another thought came to her mind. "My mother didn't say anything about sending someone to watch me." Kimmy took no time at all though coming up with a good lie. "She said you would say that. She didn't contact me till about an hour ago." Cream shook her head. "Mommy said not to let any strangers in the house." Kimmy giggled. "But I'm not a stranger Cream, I met you when you really little and still a baby. That is why you don't remember me." Cream had to admit to herself that if that was true the cat would not be a stranger to her. "Fine, if you know my mom then whats her name?" Kimmy didn't even have to guess as her name was on the mailbox in front of the house. "Why Vanilla of course, now are you going to let me in or do I have to get ahold of your mother?"

Cream was hesitant. If her mom did send Kimmy to watch her than she would be upset with her if Cream didn't let the cat girl in. She also seemed to know a lot to be a stranger. Even so though she was told to not open the door for anyone she didn't know and she still didn't know Kimmy even if she knew her. "Ok, fine. I'll just get your mom to come back here and straighten this out, but if I know her she won't be happy." Kimmy turned to walk away, grinning as she heard from behind the door "Wait!" followed by the sound of a lock being undone. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just wasn't sure I knew you." The little rabbit said. "That is perfectly fine." said Kimmy. She picked up a large bag she had put on the ground and entered the house. "You never can tell who not to trust." The cat continued as she closed the door, locking it, and lead Cream back into the living room.

As they walked Cream inspected the cat girl a little bit. While she was defiantly a grown up compared to Cream she seemed to still be young. While she was taller than Cream she seemed to be short for her age which made the cat look younger than she probably was. Her pig tails didn't help either as they made her look childish. "So Cream, what have you done while your mom has been gone." "Well I went to bed at nine O'clock last night and this morning I changed my clothes, took a bath and made myself breakfast. Besides that I have spent the day playing with my toys." Kimmy patted her on the head. "That is a good girl. Now why don't you go get a game and I'll play with you." Cream thought that would be fun. She was kind of lonely since her mother left on her trip. She rushed off to her room to pick out a board game. "What an innocent girl." said Kimmy as she placed her bag on the floor. She opened it and reached inside, pulling out a roll of duct tape, a brown leather collar and a red rubber ball gag. "This is going to be fun."

Cream looked at the board games she had in her room. "What would she like better, Checkers or Connect Four? Maybe Guess Who..." Just at that moment a pair of hands covered Creams eyes. "Guess who!" Since there was only one other person here it was easy for her to figure out who it was. "Kimmy?" She said with a giggle. Kimmy let go of the rabbit. "That's right. I think you deserve a prize. Pick a hand." Kimmy put her hands out in fists. "Um... that one!" Kimmy opened it and revealed a few pieces of candy. "Thank you Miss Kimmy!" Cream quickly took the candy and put it in her mouth, not even thinking about how it might spoil her lunch. "Do you like it?" Kimmy asked. "Yes, cherry is my favorite flavor." Cream said as she sucked on the candy. "It does taste a little funny though." "Huh, I wonder why?" Kimmy said with a smile. Just then Cream started to feel tired. She let out a big yawn. "Aw... it looks like it's time for a nap." Cream shook her head trying to resist how sleepy she felt. "But I'm not tired..." She said right before passing out and collapsing on the floor. "Hehe, now it is time to play."

Some time later Cream started to awake from her slumber. "What happened..." She thought wearily to herself. "Did I fall asleep?" She looked around and noticed first that she was sitting on the floor next to her bed. "That's weird. Why did I fall asleep here?" As she continued she spotted Kimmy sitting on her knees next to her. "What is she doing with my arms." Cream's eyes went wide as she realized that the cat was tying her arms together by her wrists with duct tape. She tried to yell out in protest, but all that came out was "Mmmrrrph!". At that time she was wide awake and felt that there was something in her mouth that was forcing it wide open, but blocking it so she couldn't speak. She tried to push it out with her tongue, but it wouldn't budge. Next she tried to move her legs, but then had already been tied together at her ankles. There was no way for her to escape.

"I see my little prey is awake now." Kimmy said looking into Cream's fearful eyes. She picked up a pair of scissors and open them in front of Creams eyes, making Cream shiver. "You really should have listened to your mother Cream. Strangers always come up with tricks for getting cute girls like you." She moved the scissors to the duct tape and cut the part connecting the tape around Cream's wrists to the roll in half. "But I guess it is too late for that now and I have so much fun planned out for us." Kimmy wasted no time and grabbed the young rabbit's legs, placing her feet in her lap. Cream then noticed that her shoes where missing and her feet were bare. This could only mean one thing to the rabbit and she quickly found out she was right. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Kimmy shouted as she ran her fingers over and over along the bottom of Cream's feet. Cream tried to resist at first, but not even five seconds pasted before her body gave in. The rabbit laughed and laughed, making little "Hhhmm" sounds come from behind her gag. She wriggled and squirmed to tried and get away, turning over and kicking the best she could in Kimmy's firm grip. She even tried to block Kimmy's assault, but that only made the cat move up her leg farther to her thigh which Cream found was very sensitive to Kimmy's skilled tickling finger.

After what felt like an eternity of non-stop laughing and gasping for air (though it was a little over an hour) Cream finally felt Kimmy's finger leave her body. "That was a good work out." Kimmy said wiping the sweat of her brow. "That has to be the longest I've ever gone." Cream didn't even register her words. She was still laughing from the tickling feeling that still covered her body. "but you did well yourself Cream. Most girls pass out before I even get started. You must get tickled a lot, but being as cute and likeable as you are I wouldn't be surprised." Kimmy paused for a moment. "Hmm..." She said noticing that Cream was practically out of it mentally. "I guess I did go a little too far, but your little squeals and bursts of laughter were just too adorable. I think I know just what will bring you back to reality though." Kimmy said going to the other side of Cream's bed. "Since I knew you would be asleep for a while I decided to have a look around your house to see if there was anything of use. While I was in your mother's room I did find something that I thought would be both appropriate and fun to use on you." Kimmy lifted an item and Cream instantly snapped back to the real world at the sight of it, dread filling her very being.

In the cat's hand was a wooden paddle. Not just any paddle though, it was the paddle Cream's mother used on her whenever she was bad and needed disciplined. It was because of it that Cream always did her best to listen to her mother and do as she was told. The paddle it's self was solid mahogany and had been coated with wood stain to give it a nice dark color. The handle was wrapped in leather to assure that the users grip wouldn't slip and a small strap was at the end that could be wrapped around a person's wrist so not to have it fly off. Lastly her mother had the words "Mother's Little Helper" printed on it with a pink heart at the end. She had always told Cream that she did it to both show Cream that it was a teaching tool and that she only used it because she loved her, but that never made it hurt less.

"I think your mother would agree that you deserve twenty swats with this for letting me in the house. You have been a naughty girl after all." said Kimmy as she approached Cream. The little rabbit tried her best to scoot away, but in the end Kimmy grabbed her by a collar she had placed around the rabbit's neck. Lifting the rabbit up she took her over to her bed and placed her face down on it with her legs hanging over the end. Next she lifted her skirt, revealing that the panties Cream was wearing had a picture of a cute bunny nibbling on a carrot. ""Gee, don't parents understand that it is things like this that get little girl into these kind of situations." Kimmy said lightly tapping the paddle on Cream's butt, making her yelp and jump in surprise. "But then again it does look really cute on you so I guess I can let it slide." Kimmy slipped her finger under the waist band of the underwear and pulled it down far enough to expose the bunny's bottom.

Cream blushed as she felt her butt become exposed. This was normally how her mother spanked her, though it was usually over her mom's knee instead, but she was never spanked by anyone else in her life. She was so embarrassed that she had to hide her face in the covers of the bed. "Now just hold still and don't tense up, it will only make things worse." Cream trembled at those words, mostly because they where the exact same words her mother said while punishing her. "Woosh" "Swack!" The paddle flew through the air and smacked against Cream's bare bottom. "Aaaaammmm!" She let out muffled scream from behind her gag. "Nice scream, they are so lovely coming from a girl as young as you." "Swack!" "Swack!" The paddle connected twice more, bringing out more screams from Cream and making her form tear drops at her eyes. "But then again your such a sweet girl it has probably been a while since your mom used this on you. You must not been use to it." "Swack, swack, SWACK!" Three consecutive strikes came from the paddle and Cream noticed that Kimmy was spanking her much worse than her mother ever had. So much so that she wished that it was her mother here punishing her instead of Kimmy. "That's six, now time for the rest." Kimmy said with a sinister tone. As she declare she sent one swat after another to the young rabbit's hind parts. Cream squirmed, kicked and cried into her gag, but nothing made the cat girl stop until... "Nineteen and..." Kimmy threw the paddle up in the air, making it spin, and then grabbed it out of the air before raising her hand back and sending it into the child's butt with a loud "CRACK!", the pain leaving Cream's mind in so much shock that she couldn't even let out a yelp. "Twenty! Now that wasn't so bad was it." Kimmy said to the rabbit who was now sobbing rivers of tears.

Kimmy let Cream rest for a while after that. She could tell the girl was exhausted in more ways than one and the cat didn't want to break her new toy. "But that was fun..." Kimmy said speaking her thoughts to the rabbit. "Your going to like being my pet, I can tell. I'll feed you, take care of you, take you for walks, train you in who to be a good domestic servant. All that stuff girls like you need to know, but while we wait I do have one thing I want to do with you before we go." What happen next caught Cream off guard as Kimmy's hand began to glow blue, but she was too tired to do anything about it. "Just think of your new mistress as the wicked witch." She said as she touched Cream's dress. The glow fled from Kimmy's hand onto the dress and soon covered it completely. After a second Cream could feel her clothes changing, stings tightening, shifting and changing texture. By the time it was finished her normal dress had transformed into a pink ballerina outfit made of pure silk complete with a pink tutu. Kimmy then went to her bag and pulled out two flat wooden sticks with several threads attached to it. As she walked back to the bed she also picked up the scissors she had used earlier. "This will be fun, trust me." Kimmy smiled and tied the strings to Cream's wrists, ankles and neck before using the scissors to cut off the tape that bound Cream. "There we go now all we need to do is... "Kimmy lifted up the sticks and, despite how they appeared to be, the strings were strong enough lift the little rabbit off of the bed. Cream understood what she was now in her tired state. She had become Kimmy's puppet.

"My, what a cute ballerina. I wonder if she knows how to dance." Kimmy moved the sticks and Cream's legs and arms begun to move. Cream was shocked to see how much control Kimmy had over her body, allowing her to make Cream jump, pirouette and dance in any way she saw fit. Not only that but even after she stopped being tired Cream still had no control over herself. It was like her body was not responding to her will. The only thing she could do was make sounds of protest and pain as Kimmy made her do moves and hold positions that stretched her body to it's limits and beyond. Kimmy kept this up for hours on end, always finding a new way to torment and embarrass the poor little rabbit. It got to be around midnight (way past Cream's bedtime) and the girl was sleepy and only wanted to go to bed, but Kimmy still make her dance for her amusement. "Okay Cream, time to take a bow." Kimmy stated before making her do so. "The performance is done and I think you did wonderful." The cat crouched down to hug Cream, who was only glad it was over and was even more excited to hear. "Now it's time for me to leave."

"I only have to get a few things first though." She said putting down the sticks in her hand, making Cream's body go limp and lay motionlessly on the floor. For a moment Kimmy left her view, but then came back with her bag and "Mother's Little Helper" in her hands. She place the paddle into her bag and put it down next to Cream. "And one more thing." She said snapping finger. Suddenly a large black box appeared. Kimmy unsnapped the locks on the side and opened the lid. "Time to go into your temporary home my little slave." She said as she picked Cream up. While in Kimmy's arms she could see that inside the box was a bunch of soft foam which had a few imprints cut out of them. Panic struck her mind as she saw that the imprint was for a girl about her size. She started to yell and scream, but they lost all meaning while being muffled by the ball gag. "Don't worry, this won't take long and you will be nice and comfy inside." Kimmy placed the sticks in first in slots cut out for them and then started to carefully place her into her place. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Cream said in her mind as she noticed she fit perfectly into the space in the foam. Kimmy then lifted the lid and Cream saw that it to had foam in it with a spot cut out for her front. This box was made for her. "This will keep you nice and safe until I want to use you again. Till then it will also make it so a sound won't leave the box so I'll be able to travel with you without anyone wondering what is going on." Cream tried to plead, she tried to beg, but nothing would stop the cat. "NOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing she thought as Kimmy closed the lid and left the girl in darkness and silence, not even able to move a muscle.

Kimmy pick up her bag after putting the case on like a back pack. She turned out all the lights and locked the door on the way out. "Now I just need to go back to the castle and let Cream out." She giggled as she started walking. "Then again it might be fun the leave her in there for a day, but we will see how I fell once I'm home." She walked off through the night, but along the way she was stopped by a voice. "Excuse me?" Kimmy turned to see who it was and saw an older rabbit. She could tell by her markings that it had to be Cream's mother. "Sorry, but did you pass a small house during you walk?" She asked the cat." "Yes, why?" "Well I left my child alone at home and I was wondering if the lights were off when you passed." Kimmy nodded. "Well good, that means she was a good girl and went to sleep when I told her. Thank you." "Your welcome, but you really shouldn't leave your child alone. You never know what might happen." The rabbit nodded. "I know, but I couldn't bring her along. Her birthday is coming up two days and I wanted to surprise her with something nice. I had to go a few cities away to get it though." She said holding up a present. "But I will try not to do it again." With that they parted ways. Kimmy giggled to herself and said. "A birthday huh, I wonder if I couldn't throw her a party she would never forget." She said before whistling Happy Birthday as she slipped away in the night with her own little present. 


	2. The Mobian Pet Shop

This is a non-canon story. While the characters from "Mobius Stories" are the same the setting is much different. Events and relationships have been change simply to fit the feel of this story. Take this as a stand alone tale set in a different reality.

The Other Stories of Mobius:  
The Mobian Pet Shop

As time flows and ebbs uncontrollably throughout eternity the many shores it washes upon are ever changing. A place once know can be changed and warped until what one knew as fact is replaced with another truth, either to something more appealing or hideous in the eyes of the one gazing upon the sight. Among the ocean that is history a story can be told countless ways and yet still remain true. Each story it's own world, each it's own reality. Kimmy's fate in the world of Mobius is one such tale. While each one is familiar there will always be change. Thus we enter a new world and hear yet another interpretation of how one girl, tossed into a strange world by forces beyond her control, plotted to enslave an entire race to her very whim.

Light crept through the window towards the bed of a young sleeping girl by the name of Sherry. Sherry was a sweet, good spirited girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. As the light hit her face and she pouted. She was having such a nice dream, but now she had to awake. "Morning already?" She said as she opened her eyes and pushed the covers off her body. Her hair was a mess, but she would fix that after she took her morning shower. "I would sleep in later, but if I am late for work again the mistress will turn me to stone for three months. While a vacation would be nice it sucks to not be able to do anything." She stepped out of her bed and stripped off her pajamas as she headed to the bathroom. "Shower, make myself presentable, get dressed, eat breakfast and then get to work." It was just a normal day for her, but it was a routine she had learned to enjoy.

After a quick shower she took the time to put her hair into a french braid. Her mistress liked her hair that way and Sherry did not want to displease her as her punishments had the tendency of being unpleasant in several ways. Next she put on her work clothes, which was a green blouse with a matching miniskirt, and headed to her kitchen for a small meal of eggs and an orange. "Time to open the shop." She said as she finished her food. Then she got up from the table and left through a door that lead to the front of her humble store. Already she could hear the sounds of whining and scratching at cage doors. "I know, I know, you are all hungry too! I will be right there to feed and water you all!" She called out as she spread apart the thin curtain the separated her living courters from her work place. She looked out to see many eyes looking to her. Some excited to see her, some sad for wont of their morning feeding and just a few surprised that she had suddenly appeared. "Don't worry, Sherry is here to take care of you all." she spoke to them as she grabbed a bag of animal feed and stepped to the nearest cage. She looked inside to see the animal inside and it looked back.

"Hello Amy, you're looking cute today." She said to the pink anthro hedgehog inside. Amy just pawed at the cage door, wanting what was in the bag Sherry had. The girl took a scoop and used it to get out a large amount of food, pouring it into a bowl in Amy's cage. The hedgehog, happy to be feed, went in a circle on her hands and knees before lowering her face to the bowl and taking several large bites out of it. Sherry smiled. Amy was a nice animal and she thought it a shame that no one had adopted her yet. As she looked around she felt that way about many of the creatures she kept, all of them Mobians and all of them were in her shop to be sold as pets.

The history of how this came to pass was strange, but short. During the years the girl Kimmy had spent in the world of Mobius she had accomplish many great things. The greatest though was the complete enslavement of each and every Mobian man, woman and child. Once assured that she had complete control over the race she found the planet of no further use and returned to her home plane and the kingdom of Talwar. Upon arrival she was greeted by her father, the evil ruler of the city and most of the known world, and she offered him a tenth of her captives as a gift to him. He was so shocked at her return (believing her to be dead) and proud of her conquest that he accepted the gift with the stipulation the she would be the head heir to his legacy. She agreed to his terms.

Two years passed and within it the people of Mobius were treated as any other slaves of Talwar. The men were forced to work night and day in the mines or as solders in the armies of Kimmy's father. The women where turned into maids and service workers to serve the many aristocrats of Talwar hand and foot, though some where placed in the royal harem. Lastly, the children were set to the task of household servants or as what was know as "decoration slaves", slaves simply there to look nice for when important visitors came to the kingdom. None of them resisted as any thought of resistant was suppressed by the immense psychic powers of Kimmy's father. Within that time the king of Talwar had used the new found powers of the mobians to conquer the rest of their world and defeated all his enemies. The world was under his complete rule and the suffering and torment he inflicted went unchecked until one fateful day...

Only one year since his rule had become absolute the evil king's body began to fail. The tyrant knew that his time was up. He called his three daughters Kimmy, Rose and Ashley, to his throne and declared them all to be the rightful rulers of all he controlled. While he feared a civil war between the three he felt that with Kimmy as his head heir she would join them all together to create a permanent hold on this world, making it an outpost of evil for all eternity. The three sisters agreed to rule the land with Kimmy as the queen of the world and satisfied with that their father passed away sending one last mental command to the world he had enslaved. "Obey the heir to my legacy". This command was implanted so deep into the subconscious of the people of that world that it would pass from parent to child ensuring that as long as there was an heir to the throne the world would be force to obey any command they would give.

What happen next was a shock to everyone. Kimmy, now the queen of the realm, had many changes from the way her father did things. First she banished her father's demon forces from the realm and closed off the portals lower planes from which he summoned them. Next she had the blighted land renewed to lush green foliage. Lastly she gathered the enslaved masses and assigned each and every person a city to stay in and a job to preform in that town, allowing families to stay together and forming small utopias all over the world. In just a few years the world went from one ruled by fear to one united in peace under the rule of a single person.

Though despite her best intentions Kimmy could not ignore her father's influence. While she no longer tortured for fun she used such methods as forms of discipline. She also forced all except her closest allies to called her mistress. Lastly, when it came to assign the mobians with tasks she could not overlook that in her mind they were just animals and she decreed that each one be equipped with a collar that would mentally bring them an I.Q. that would match her view of them. Each one becoming nothing more than an animal with no form of humanoid intelligence. With that she gave them the only role they could now preform, they would be retrained to be household pets.

Sherry sat behind her counter having finished feeding all the mobians in her pet shop. She knew that not too many people would stop in. The people who would still be considered aristocrats already had mobians they enjoyed as pets and normal people usually had to many responsibilities to want a high maintenence pet like a mobian. She looked up from the book she was reading for a moment to look at Amy, who she had been let out of her cage to allow the hedgehog stretch her legs. She walked around on her hands and knees going around to each cage and inspecting the other mobians. Like all mobians in this day and age Amy was completely naked except for a collar around her neck that prevented her from using the higher functions of her brain to allow her what was called "human-like intellect". Luckily mobian fur grew to conceal the private part of their bodies, so the hedgehog girl still was able to keep her modesty. "Amy, come here girl." Sherry said as put down her book and opened a bag of treats. The hedgehog heard the call and happily crawled over to the girl.

Sherry reached into the bag and pulled out a small piece of chocolate. "Okay Amy, you know how this works. Lets see a few tricks. Lay down." Amy obeyed and got as low to the ground as she could, placing her breasts flat across the floor. "Good, now roll over." Amy turned over on her back to reveal her belly. "Okay, now beg." The hedgehog moved back to he hands and knees and sat up so she was sitting on her legs with her hands curled up to her chest. She gave Sherry a small whine and sad eyes to complete the act. Sherry laughed at the display. "Okay, okay, you win. You can have it, but stay still till I say so." With that the girl placed the chocolate right on the pink hedgehog's nose, balancing it perfectly. Amy stared at it with anticipation, but she knew better than to act without Sherry's say so. For a moment Sherry just watched Amy struggle not to move or take the candy. "And...NOW!" Amy moved her head to the side and in one quick move grabbed the chocolate out of mid air using only her mouth. "Good girl!" Sherry exclaimed as she petted Amy's head. Amy closed her eyes and smiled, within her tiny mind she couldn't be happier than she was just then. The candy along with the affection from the human that took care of her daily was bliss.

Afterwards Sherry lead Amy back into her cage and locked it just in time to hear her door open. "A customer?" She said before turning to see who had come in. Standing at the door was an older man with a young girl. "Welcome." She said to them. "Feel free to have a look around." As she headed back to her counter the little girl did just that while the man approached Sherry. "May I help you sir?" He nodded. "My daughter turned twelve the other day and for her birthday she said that she wanted a mobian. While me and her mother know they require a lot of attention we thought that it would be a good way to teach her responsibility." Sherry smiled. "Yes, a few parents have done the same in the past. With her age of accountability just six years away it is a perfect time to have her understand that she has a role to fulfill in the mistress' world. So was there any type you were looking for?" The man took a moment before saying. "It would be nice to have one that would be a good guard pet." Sherry understood his request. While the mistress' world was essentially a paradise there would always be those who would pick on those weaker than them or want to abuse others. "Very well sir, let me show you to our more powerful mobians. The ones in the front are mostly the gentle kind that are only good as house pets." The man turned to his daughter. "Katherine, come on. We are going to look at some other mobians." The girl turned and followed her father and Sherry into the next room of the shop.

Katherine was so excited. She was so happy she was going to get a mobian as a pet. She knew of a few other kids who had there own. A boy just down the street from her had a red echidna named Knuckles and a friend of hers from school had a rabbit that she called Bunny. "But there are so many types to choose from." She thought as she looked from cage to cage at the animals. "I really liked that rabbit out front named Vanilla. She looks big enough that I could ride her down the street." It was a known fact that most mobians didn't get that tall or big, most were not even taller than your average twelve year old, but big ones like Vanilla always seemed cute to Katherine.

Sherry looked back to the father and daughter as she showed them around. "As you can see we have a wide selection to choose from." She started pointing them out. "There is Jet the Hawk, I have been looking for an owner for him but he has a bit of an attitude, nothing a firm tap on the beak won't cure though. Here is Rouge the bat, but with her you have to keep your valuables out of reach for she'll make a small nest out of them. This one here is Lupe the wolf. She is actually a nice girl who doesn't get into much trouble, but she has a small scar under her eye from a battle she was in long ago and some don't like such marks to be on their pets." Katherine looked at the wolf and felt a bit sorry for her. She was about ready to pick her, but then she heard a light pawing at one of the cages behind her. She looked and saw a beautiful mobian cat. She quickly ran over to the cage and took a look at the tag on her collar that stated her name, something that all the mobians came with. "So your name is Blaze?" The cat rubbed her face against Katherine's arm, almost as if to say yes to her question.

"Ah, your daughter has a good eye. Blaze here was one of the soldiers in The Last War." Sherry said referring to the war that enslaved the planet under the rule of the now dead king. "Afterwards she stayed as one of the royal guards in the palace of Talwar until the mistress came into power. Since then she has been trained to be a loyal pet and she can preform many cute tricks to entertain your daughter. She is a bit shy, but once she warms up to your family she can be very loving." Katherine looked up to her father. "Daddy I want her. I promise I'll take care of her and give her love everyday. Can I please have her?" He looked at the cat and decided that she seemed like a fine, healthy animal. "Well it is your birthday present so you can have her." "Yay!' The young girl yelled, bouncing with joy.

Sherry opened the cage and put a leash onto the cat's collar, handing it to Katherine. She then lead Blaze, Katherine and the girl's father to the front counter. Katherine could tell that Blaze was a bit scared, but it only made her seem all that much more cute. Sherry pulled out a few paper from beneath the counter and put them in front of Katherine's dad. "I am just going to need you to fill this out and Blaze the cat will belong to you." "No wait!" Katherine yelled going up to the counter. "I want to own her so I'll do it." Sherry couldn't help but to chuckle at the girl. "Very well." She said handing her the papers. "But there are many questions on here that you will need to ask your father about." Katherine nodded and went over to a chair to fill out the forms.

Blaze watched the girl as she sat the looking at the papers in her hand. Katherine looked nice. Her wavy red hair came down to her shoulders and her eyes where a nice color of blue. She didn't understand why Sherry, who had been the only person to hold her leash aside from the mistress, had handed it to this girl. She decided that maybe there was something about it on the papers the girl was writing on. She jumped up onto a small stand next to Katherine's seat, which caused the girl and her father to look to her. Looking at the paper though she saw nothing but squiggly lines that she had no way of understanding. A moment later she received a tap on her nose, a gesture she knew meant she had done something wrong. "Bad girl." Said Katherine, who had given her the tap. "You are not allowed on the table." She said pointing to the floor. While Blaze didn't understand more than the words "Bad girl" and "Not allowed" She decided to follow the girl's finger, knowing that humans pointed out what they wanted most of the time. Her action was rewarded with a "Good girl." and she knew she had done the right thing.

Within thirty minutes the girl had finish the forms. She handed them in and Sherry. Who took them saying. "Okay then, Blaze is now yours. Make sure to take good care of her." Katherine nodded. "I will." "Oh, and you will be needing this." Sherry said handing the girl a book with Blaze's name on it. "What is this?" Katherine asked. "It is a book that will tell you all about Blaze. It has some facts like how old she is and what to feed her and how she will act. It was written by the mistress herself so it should be very accurate." With that she and her father heading to the door. "Bye, bye Blaze." Sherry said. Blaze looked back hearing her name, but a tug at her neck instructed her to follow the girl holding her leash.

For the first time in what might of been a year Blaze was not only out of her cage, but outside of the pet store. She was a bit nervous. She decided to hide behind the closest thing she could, which happened to be the girl with her leash. Katherine looked down at the cat and saw a tiny amount of fear in Blaze's eyes. Blaze confirmed that fear by meowing to the girl with a slight panic. "It's okay Blaze, nothing will hurt you." Katherine said in a calming tone as she reached down to pet Blaze's head. Blaze didn't know why, but the hand of a human on her body always made her feel better.

As they walked through the city Blaze recognized many of the landmarks. She knew that she was in the grand city of Talwar. Though while she recognized the area it looked much different than she remembered. The city, once a haven for evil, was now bright and cheery. Where once people were tortured in the streets and forced into slavery now there were people just living normal lives. The cries of suffering had been trading off for the sound of people talking and children laughing as they played. Even the sky it's self had changed. Once it had been blood red with dark clouds swirling above the city, but now it was a clear blue with only a few white puff clouds. Whatever had happened she felt that the mistress must have been the cause of it and she was happy thinking that as fact.

"Daddy..." The girl said as they walked. "I don't want to go straight home. If you don't mind I am going to show off my new pet to my friends at the park." Her father looked at her. "Ok, but be home before dark." She nodded and they separated. "Let's go Blaze." Katherine said before going into a skip. This caused Blaze to have to move at a faster pace, though she knew from her training that she was suppose to stay behind a person holding her leash at all times unless told otherwise so she had to stay at a slow walking speed. After a moment Blaze found a speed that worked without tiring her, but she still wished the girl would slow down. Luckily for Blaze it wasn't that far to the park and once they got there Katherine slowed down to a walk.

There were many children in the park. Many were playing while others were just relaxing. A few of them even had other mobians with them. Most she didn't know, but she did see a familiar black hedgehog playing fetch with a young boy. She smiled as she watched Shadow catch a Frisbee out of mid air with his mouth. "Hey Seth!" Katherine called out to the boy. He turned his gaze and started walking over once he saw who it was. Shadow quickly followed, still holding the Frisbee in his mouth. "Hey Katherine. I see you got a mobian." He went over to Blaze and reached under her neck. While she was scared Blaze knew that this was normal behavior from humans as it somehow let them know her name. "So your Blaze, huh? I wonder how you got a name like that?" "Let's find out." Katherine said opening her book to the chapter that told of Blaze's origin. "It says here that Blaze was named for her powers to create fire with the power of her mind, though that power has been disabled because of her collar." Katherine pouted. "That is too bad, I wanted to see her make fire." Then a thought came to her. "If the collar is the problem why don't we take it off?" She reached down to the collar to work the strap, but Seth grabbed her arm. "Don't do that! It's against the law to remove a mobian's collar. If you do the mistress will put a collar around your neck and you will become her next pet." Katherine was a bit scared at the thought of that. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Seth nodded. "It's ok, just remember to never take off Blaze's collar, no matter what."

As the two children talked about Blaze she couldn't help but look over to Shadow. She felt that she liked the hedgehog and she wanted to play with him, but without permission from a human she knew that it would be a bad idea and she didn't enjoy getting tapped on the nose. She let out a low whine to get Katherine's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Blaze. Seth do you mind in she plays with Shadow?" "Not at all." He replied. Katherine unclipped the leash from Blaze's collar. "You can go and play Blaze as long as you don't go out of my sight." "You too Shadow." Seth added. Blaze went over to Shadow and pawed at the Frisbee before Shadow ran off into an open field. Blaze went after him and Seth and Katherine laughed at the sight. "They must know each other. Mobians are usually wary of strangers." said Seth. "You sure do know a lot about mobians Seth." said Katherine. "Well my mom got me Shadow a year ago. At first he was a hand full but now I can make him do lots of tricks. I can even get him to fetch my shoes in the morning and I taught him to sleep outside in the house I built him." Katherine shook her head. "I want Blaze to be an indoors mobian. She can sleep on my bed at night right next to me." "That's okay I guess, but I hear some mobians shed and it can get hair everywhere." Katherine thought about it. "That might be some work, but I think I will try it and see how it goes."

After a while of going back and forth taking the Frisbee from each other Blaze and Shadow got tired. They went back over to their respective owners who clipped leashes onto their collars. "It is getting late anyways. I'll see you tomorrow." Katherine told the boy. "Sure, I'll bring Veronica along too so she can bring Big." "Okay and I'll invite Jake so he can bring Knuckles. They will all have so much fun together." They agreed and gave each other their goodbyes and Katherine headed home with her new mobian. "You will like it at home Blaze. It's not too big but it's nice."

Once they got to Katherine's home Blaze was introduced to her mother and they sat down to diner. "What does Blaze eat?" Katherine's mom asked the girl, who had her book open. "It says here that Blaze can eat a large amount of meats like beef, fish and chicken, but it is best to feed her cat food at least once a day to keep her content with being a simple house mobian. Too many treats will spoil her and make her a picky eater." "Well we'll have to get some tomorrow, but it shouldn't hurt for tonight if she has what we are having." She said placing before the cat a bowl of milk and a large juicy steak on a plate. Blaze's thoughts of the mother quickly changed to pure approval. She was happy to get something other than cat food and water like she did at the pet store.

Later that night Katherine showed Blaze to her room. "You will be sleeping in here. I am going to try letting you sleep with me on the bed, but you start to shed I'll have to get a little kitty bed for you to sleep in." Blaze hardly understood a word of that, but when the girl picked her up and placed her under the covers of the bed she figured it was time to go to sleep. The girl changed into a pair of pink pajamas and climbed into bed next to Blaze. "We are going to have so much fun from now on Blaze. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." Katherine kissed the cat on the cheek and in return Blaze licked her once on the face. With a smile Katherine turned off her light and the both of them went soundly to sleep. 


End file.
